


Vampire

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klainetober, Klainetober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr.)Lizzie knows there's a monster in the closet
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for another prompt (Monster) but I, unfortunately, lost track of where that prompt came from so I revamped it (no pun intended).

Maybe introducing Lizzie to Monster’s Inc. wasn’t the best idea. For one, it was just two days away from the spookiest day of the year. Second, she was now 5 years old and participating in her first Halloween parade at school and now firmly believed monsters were real like Jackson Salinas had told her yesterday. Jackson had a particular passion for vampires and seemingly didn’t share Lizzie’s talent for accents because the boy had yet to perfect the Transylvania tongue. Mr. Kent, her teacher, also favored the song “Purple People Eater”, which they assumed didn’t help matters. Their daughter was sure the monster in her closet had a diet of strictly little girls.

Lastly, she was notorious for asking too many questions that Kurt and Blaine just couldn’t seem to answer correctly. So, when she asked them to prove there were no monsters hiding under her bed or in her closets. They checked and assured her the coast was clear but Lizzie was convinced they were waiting for her dads to leave before coming to scare her. 

Blaine attempted to tell her she was as brave as Boo was in the movie but their daughter wasn’t having any of it. She was convinced Sully would enter her room as soon as her dads left her. This, of course, led to Lizzie climbing in bed between her dads with her dinosaur footie pajamas. 

She fell asleep rather quickly that night, tucked safely under the comforter and her head resting against Kurt’s shoulder. 

“Blaine,” Kurt murmured. 

His husband opened his eyes and looked over at them. 

“You’re two are adorable,” he said. 

“Yeah, I know.” Kurt bent his head and kissed Lizzie’s forehead. “Next time, we’re watching the Little Mermaid.”

Blaine held back his laughter. “And you can fit our daughter for a tail.”

“I will gladly do that if it means Lizzie will be back in her own bed.” 

Kurt brushed some of Lizzie’s brown curls out of her face. 

“You and I are a team,” Blaine told him, touching Kurt’s hand. 

Kurt smiled down at their daughter and back up at Blaine where his smile turned into a scowl. 

“Don’t you start with your movie quotes. That’s what got us into this mess originally.”

“But Monster’s Inc. has such good quotes, Kurt.” 

If their daughter hadn’t been between them Kurt would’ve tackled his husband. Would’ve pinned his hands above his head and taught him a lesson. 

“Come on, Kurt,” Blaine said, poking his husband’s arm. “Admit it’s a good movie even if it made our daughter scared to sleep alone.”

Kurt arched his eyebrows and moved his mouth to one side. Then, Blaine grinned and gave Kurt his best puppy-dog eyes. 

“Oh, what a softshell I’m turning out to be.” 

Blaine maneuvered himself to lean over Lizzie and Kurt so he could kiss his husband.


End file.
